


Glimpse of Shanshu

by Hieiko



Series: In the City of Angel [4]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel wants to know the truth of the Shanshu prophecy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpse of Shanshu

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday "Time Travel" challenge.

He desperately needed to know. He wasn't asking for much; just a glimpse would do. He simply had to have something to help him keep going on the path of redemption. It wouldn't hurt anyone.

Still, Angel knew it was wrong. Time travel, especially with dark magic, could have dire consequences. But he was willing to risk it. He had carefully prepared for the spell, making sure all would go as planned. And then he would finally know the identity of the vampire who would Shanshu.

The spell worked perfectly. Angel stared in horror as he saw blonde hair...

"Harmony?!"


End file.
